


Predacon Sanctuary

by JJBA_Randomness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Cultural Differences, Egg Laying, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Pack Dynamics, Predacon AU, Pregnancy, Size Difference, Territory Marking, den making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBA_Randomness/pseuds/JJBA_Randomness
Summary: Charlie Watson opens up a sanctuary for hurt creatures of all kinds (mostly Predacons). She started out with more common animals then slowly word spread amongst the vast number of animals and more uncommon animals started to show up. She's not the most knowledgeable about the more 'exotic' animals that show up. The Predacons are the most difficult to care for since they don't have anything really written up about them and their anatomy.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Cheetor/Dinobot, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Shockwave/Soundwave, Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker, Steeljaw/Thunderhoof
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Predacon Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU that I came up with for some apparent reason. I'm open to suggestions on mated pairs for this as I only have a couple in mind. Thoughts and requests welcome~!

Her dream was finally a reality. She had worked hard your several years to make it come to life and it was finally paying off. A safe place for just about any animal to stay. There was very little that could actually get in to harm anything within the confines of the sanctuary. The whole thing was like one big safe haven for all those that entered its walls. It was going to be well worth it once she actually started taking in hurt animals.

She knew that there was still a lot of work that was going to have to be put into it, but she was more than willing to. There was nothing better than seeing all of that work pay off in such a way. It was all like one big set of dominos. Everything just fell into one another and made it all the easier to get to the next part. All the animals that would eventually make their home in her new place of work were sure to be just as special. The whole thing was just a special place that would be filled with special guests.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They may have been hurt, but there was no way that they were going to stop. It was far too risky for them. Their journey had already taken them further than they had been before from their home. There wasn’t much that could be done about that since they needed a new home if they wanted to continue to thrive. Leaving had been their only option unless they wanted to become the next meal of the other clan that resided with them. A new home was what they needed desperately.

It was not the easiest task as they were on a completely alien planet that might not even be able to support them. They had very little to offer in the ways of getting someone to hear their plight. There was little to really gain from trying to force their way to getting what they needed. The little that was around on the planet already seemed to be more beneficial to them than their native planet. All of the plant life was hiding them from anything that could potentially see them from the skies while still allowing more than enough light to pass to light up the ground below.

There were signs of what seemed to be a large enclosure as they ran deeper into the woods. It was a mostly open area that allowed animals the chance to roam for a bit while keeping them safe. The whole thing was a better place to hide for a bit than to try and keep running. They could probably get away with staying until they had healed up and for when the others would inevitably arrive as well.

“Come on! Just a little bit further then we can stop and take a look at those wounds on you!” The massive lizard like bot cheered.

“Easy enough for you to say. You’re not the one that has the bleeding hole in their side,” the feline like bot hissed back. He was already struggling to keep moving as it was.

The dinosaur just snorted and kept up a quick jog. He knew that the other was only lashing out at him from the pain, but they still had a lot to figure out before they could handle the wound. They were onto finding a good place or their new hideaway. It was all seemingly coming together in a good way. There were several things he was going to have to do once he didn’t have to keep worrying about his teammate suddenly dropping.

“We should be more than far enough away to not get caught anytime soon,” the robotic dinosaur panted. “You should be able to treat your injury now.”

“Good. That’s one less thing that’ll take me out. Think you can handle scouting the surrounding area by yourself?” The robotic cheetah questioned as he transformed and reached into his subspace to get out bandages.

“That’ll be no problem as long as you can handle not getting into trouble while I’m gone,” he responded.

All that was given in response was a deep chuckle and the sound of leaves rustling. It let him know that the other bot had gone off to see if there were any others of their kind around. He was slightly saddened by being alone but it would allow him to rest a bit before they had to work on settling in. Their new home would need quite a bit of work before it would be ready for all of them to spend their time in it. They got lucky with what was around them.

He sighed and carefully tended to his wounds. It seemed to mostly be superficial. That was something he was thankful for. There was no telling how long he would have been out otherwise. Luck was on his side for now but, it was bound to run out at some point and it wouldn’t be a very pretty sight for anyone.

Cheetor glanced around their resting place and tried to figure out where to head from it. It didn’t seem to have any distinguishing things aside from the bright sign that seemed to be near a gate of some kind. He didn’t know why anyone would have such a brightly colored thing so far from where anyone would be able to see it unless they were in the sky. The thing would work good as a marker to let others know where to head once they got to the planet. There was also signs of having a native life form roaming the area.

He wasn’t quite sure how well the small thing would take to seeing him or his partner. It was very unlikely that they would have a good reaction to seeing them on territory that wasn’t their own. There was very little that the little thing could really do against them as it seemed that they didn’t have anything that would be dangerous for them. Cheetor snorted at the idea of being hurt by something so small but it was possible considering scraplets were quite dangerous to them though they were tiny. Size apparently meant nothing for most things when it came to causing harm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't know what she was expecting when she went to check out all the noise on the southwest side of the sanctuary. Maybe a deer or wolf had managed to get in somehow. It wouldn't be all that much of a surprise since animals were quite magical creatures and have been known to break things that really shouldn't have been able to be broken in the first place. There were several possible things for why things were happening in her sanctuary. Charlie may have been expecting an animal of some kind but the thing she found was certainly not on the list of animals she was familiar with.


End file.
